


Almond Milk

by fangirl_screaming



Series: Hidge Week 2020 [my submissions] [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_screaming/pseuds/fangirl_screaming
Summary: Every morning, the same exchange goes on.By the time she comes, they’re the only ones at the shop. Pidge wants the same order, a venti cappuccino, and asks if they have almond milk. The barista’s answer is always the same: “No ma'am, but we can put lactose free instead?” She always says sure. The barista always tightens the orange headband on his head. There is not much of an exchange as the drink gets prepared. The barista calls out to her. “Your order is ready ma'am!” The charge is always five dollars and thirty cents. Pidge pays the money, always in cash, and leaves the shop.But today, it’s different....(Hidge Week 2020. Prompt: Coffee)
Relationships: Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Hidge Week 2020 [my submissions] [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894105
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Almond Milk

**Author's Note:**

> look yes i know for a fact that pidge isn't lactose intolerant but it's necessary for the fic okay thank you

Pidge stifles a yawn as she pushes the coffee shop's door open and steps inside. The small bell at the top of the doorframe softly chimes. She approaches the counter, where a barista fiddling with his apron stands. He raises his head and greets her with a wave of his large hand.

  
“Good morning ma'am, what can I get for you?” His voice is cheery, way too cheery for Pidge’s taste—considering it isn’t even eight o'clock yet. 

  
“I'll get a venti cappuccino,” she says after she scans the menu on top of the counter, “but with almond milk, if you have it.”

  
“Uh, sadly, we don't have almond milk,” the boy sheepishly responds, brushing his hair backwards as he writes, “but we can put lactose free milk instead if you wish?” She shrugs. She knows that the taste doesn't really change that much, but nonetheless Pidge prefers almond milk over other milk types.

  
“Sure.” The barista tightens his orange headband and starts preparing her order, the girl sits on a stool and fiddles with her phone. The light of the newly risen sun leaks in the shop from the glass panes next to the entrance. Soft music plays from the speakers, adding to the its calm vibe. 

  
“Your order is ready, ma'am! That'll be 5 dollars and 30 cents.” Pidge lifts her head up after a while and pulls her wallet out. She puts a 5 dollar bill and some change on the counter, and gets her cup.

  
“Have a good day!”

  
“Thank you, you too.” She walks out of the shop as she takes a sip out of her coffee. 

* * *

  
Every morning, the same exchange goes on.

  
By the time she comes, they’re the only ones at the shop. Pidge wants the same order, a venti cappuccino, and asks if they have almond milk. The barista’s answer is always the same: “No ma'am, but we can put lactose free instead?” She always says sure. The barista always tightens the orange headband on his head. There is not much of an exchange as the drink gets prepared. The barista calls out to her. “Your order is ready ma'am!” The charge is always five dollars and thirty cents. Pidge pays the money, always in cash, and leaves the shop.

  
But today, it’s different.

  
As she's walking out of the shop, she takes a sip out of her cup, and stops. There's a pleasant difference in its taste. She turns to the barista, and finds him eagerly looking at her, like he wants her to notice something.  
“Did you add… almond milk?” she asks hesitantly, raising an eyebrow. The barista nods.

  
“Well, you keep asking for it every morning, so I bought some with my money to make you happy.” It's a simple sentence, yet it's enough to make Pidge's face tomato red in an instant.

  
“T-thank you so much!” she stutters, and looks for a name. Her eyes catch his nametag. She looks back at him, and smiles. “Thank you so much, Hunk. Nice to meet you.”

  
Hunk shoots her a bashful grin. “You’re welcome, uh…” His voice trails off.

  
“Pidge. I'm Pidge.”

  
“You're welcome, Pidge. Nice to meet you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay _what_ i actually followed through with this and managed to fill all the prompts with literally 0 preparation????? holy quiznak.
> 
> thank you so so much for reading! it was very fun (and very challenging, considering i have commitment issues) to take part, and i'm actually very proud of myself! special thanks to the folks over on the hidge week blog on tumblr for organizing the week! 
> 
> with that, i'm going to make a surprise 7th day post over on my tumblr account fangirl-screaming, so if you want to see that, tune in! maybe follow? whatever suits you best! [wow i did a self promo for the first time]
> 
> and again, thank you so much for sticking with me! i appreciate every kudo, every comment and every bookmark.


End file.
